


In This Together

by DreamLogic



Series: to the end [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamLogic/pseuds/DreamLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently divorced Alison takes new partner Beth to meet her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> kay as usual is a non-clone au. This is just a ficlet and it fits into a wider universe that I haven’t actually written but it’s domestic and fluffy af trust me on that and maybe I’ll eventually write other bits of it but all you really need to know is that Alison and Donnie are divorced and Alison and Beth are together.
> 
> Not Beta-read or edited in the slightest but hopefully it’s not too bad but if it is it’s on me.
> 
> xposted from tumblr

Alison had been so focussed on trying to get the children ready that she hadn’t noticed Beth steadfastly refusing to get ready until she was trying to force them out the doors.

“Beth, what are you doing?”

Beth was slumped over on the couch. Still not dressed.

“Beth? Beth we have to go.”

Beth turned towards Alison, her face blank “I still don’t see why I have to go.”

“We’re going to my Mother’s, Beth. Why are you acting like you’re heading to your death?”

“Exactly, we’re going to your mother’s house. Is it worth me going? I mean, does she even know we’re together?”

“Of course she does.” Alison replied with a frown, laying her hand on Beth’s shoulder. “I’m not ashamed of our relationship, Beth.” She’d told her mother about their relationship as soon as her mother stared to drop hints about various eligible bachelors that she’d somehow managed to scout out.

“Now c’mon,” Alison ordered slapping Beth on the shoulder “the kids are almost ready, you have 10 minutes to get ready.” She began moving towards the door. Noting Beth’s lack of movement she turned back to face her. “Beth?” She asked again, her voice a warning.

“It’s just,” Beth started as she finally moved from her position on the couch, “What if she doesn’t like me” coming to rest in front of Alison.

Alison frowned reaching out to take Beth into her arms. She’d never seen Beth like this, so small and unsure of herself. “If she doesn’t like it then she’ll just have to deal with it.” Untangling herself enough to look Beth in the eyes. “We’re in this together.”

 

* * *

 

  
Beth remained silent for all of the short car journey to the house. Eyes fixed on the road in front of her, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

As Alison pulled the car to a stop outside of the house, she reached over and untangled Beth’s hands, taking one in her own.

“You ready?” Alison asked with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Beth flashed a wan smile back before determinedly climbing out of the car. “Okay then.” Alison said as she followed and set about getting the children ready to face her mother’s scrutiny.

Alison ushered them up the short path towards the front door, she could see Beth try to transform herself into her usual self as they walked towards the house, but the uncertainty and worry was still clear and Alison couldn’t really blame her. She’d probably be acting exactly the same if it were her in Beth’s position. As they came to a stop in front of the door Alison took a deep breath and pasted on a tight smile as she reached out to ring the doorbell. She was an adult woman and if her mother didn’t like Beth well, she could handle her own mother.

 

* * *

 

 

A small get together. That’s what her mother had called it when she’d phoned and insisted that Alison come to her house that weekend that it had been too long since she’d spent any time with her daughter and that it was the perfect opportunity.

Alison had never been any good at saying no to her mother.

As she’s whisked away from Beth and her children at the door, with nothing more than a “oh, you bought your friend” in acknowledgement of Beth, Alison knows that she should have smelt a trap a mile away.

“I have some people I’d like for you to meet.” Alison’s mother said as she all but pushed Alison into the room where the majority of the people were crowded together.

“Alison,” Her mother said as she came to a stop in front of a small group of people, “You remember Harry and May?“

“Yes of course, how have you been?” Alison said as she shook each of their hands and tried to remember if she had actually met these people

“And their son, Daniel. He’s a doctor, you know”

Oh so that’s what this was. She thought that she’d put a stop to this. Her mother knew about her relationship with Beth and she had the audacity to try and undermine it. Alison pulled a tight smile into place as she tried to keep the rising anger off her face. Her mother,

“A paediatrician, actually.” Mark added. It seemed her mother was bringing out the big guns.

Alison turned as calmly as possible towards her mother, clearing her throat to get her attention. “Mother, can I speak to you for a second?” She asked, her voice tight.

“Oh now, Alison. There’ll be plenty of time for us to speak later.” Her mother waved her off as she steered her towards another small clump of people. Alison looked around for any sign of Beth through the crowd finding none she reached out for a glass of wine from the nearest table as she resigned herself to her mother’s attempt at matchmaking for the time being. Her mother wouldn’t stay by her side the whole night, surely. Her hosting instincts too strong to neglect the rest of her guests.

A lawyer, an accountant and high school teacher later, Alison finally manages to steal away from her mother as her attention was drawn away from her daughter. Alison made her way through the crowded room, nodding politely at those who tried to attract her attention but otherwise remaining focused on her goal.

She hadn’t seen Beth since they first got to the house, or her children; and they’d been there for hours now. She made her way out into the yard her heart warmed at the scene in front of her:

Beth was surrounded by a small group of children, engrossed in whatever game they were playing. Alison leant against the door frame, her arms wrapped around her middle as she watched with an affectionate smile.

Alison didn’t know how long she stood there before Beth saw her, catching her eye as she looked up from the game in front of her. She excused herself, quickly running over to where Alison was standing.

“You look like you’ve been having fun.” Beth said as she pulled Alison into her arms and Alison felt all the tension she’d been carrying since she walked into the house, the annoyance with her mother that had been building melt away. Beth always had a way of making things better.

“Alison?” She pulled away from Beth slightly as she heard her mother call out to her. “Where are you hiding? Everyone’s leaving.”

“Are you ready to meet my mother?” Alison murmured as she heard the footsteps coming ever closer.

Beth’s took a deep breath as she stroked her hand down Alison’s arm to entangle their fingers. “We’re in this together, remember?”

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Alison looked away from Beth towards her mother. “So who’s your friend?”

This was the moment of truth. Alison knew that she’d told her mother about Beth before, but she obviously hadn’t listened. “This is Beth.” She said slowly. “I told you about her remember?”

“Of course.” Her mother replied with a tight smile. “Your friend. Now come inside I have a couple more people I want you to meet before you leave.”

Alison stood stock still in disbelief as she tried to process what her mother had said. “No. No more, mother. I’m not going to speak to any more of these people.”

“Now Alison I know that the divorce is still a fresh wound, it is to all of us; but it’s never too early to start looking. Now, I’m sure your friend can …”

“Girlfriend.” Alison heard Beth interrupt from beside her before she could form a response. “I’m her girlfriend.” Alison was surprised at the confidence in her voice after her previous behaviour.

“I’m sorry? You’re her what?”

“Girlfriend.” Alison supplied, squeezing the hand that was still entwined with hers. “We’re together.”

The silence stretched tight between them and Alison could see the moment that her mother understood what she had just told her, and waited for the response.

“Your..?” Her mother started as she stared at the two of them. “I want you to get out. Of my house.” She said calmly. “You can come back when this madness is over.”

Alison scoffed as she tried to contain the anger building. She didn’t know what she expected, especially after her match-making attempts. She nodded once, tightening her grip on Beth’s hand once more. “Gemma. Oscar. “She called, her eyes not leaving her mother “Get your things, we’re leaving.”

Alison watched as her children ran back into the house, but as Alison went to follow she felt a tug on her hand stop her as Beth failed to follow her. “I hope you know you’re making a mistake.” Was all she said before she led them through what remained of the crowd inside and away from the house.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It didn’t hit Alison that her mother had all but disowned her until later that night. Once they’d got back she’d been so focused on getting the children settled and fed and ready for bed that she hadn’t had a chance to even think about the implications of her mother’s comments.

Snuggling into Beth’s side as she finally let her new reality wash over her.

“Hey” Beth breathed as she pulled Alison closer, pressing kiss to her forehead. “You okay.”

“Yeah” Alison replied as she raised her eyes to Beth’s, any lingering doubt leaving her mind as she moved in closer “Yes. I’m great.”


End file.
